<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Asteroids Collide by mellifluous (TpLoz)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612533">When Asteroids Collide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous'>mellifluous (TpLoz)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SF9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Space Pirate Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon, Space Pirates, this prompt was golden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk is racing to get this medicine back to his sick son. Unfortunately, though, he's got a bumpy trip ahead of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Inseong/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SF9 Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Asteroids Collide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/gifts">7years</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dearest Bell, I sincerely hope you like your gift! I must say, your prompts were divine, but this one stole my heart. It kind of grew and went in a different direction than what I first imagined, but nonetheless, I'm happy with how it turned out! </p><p>Happy New Year, Bell! Wishing you the very best for the year ahead 💖 ~ Your Secret Santa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Smoke puffed from the blasters as Sanghyuk swore under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” he urged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were gaining speed now, almost caught up and there he was, with his banjaxed tiny ship that was failing him and would probably get him captured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, </span>
  <b>no</b>
  <span>. He couldn’t be captured today. Any other day would be fine, perfect even. He’d escaped from these goons more times than he can remember, but today that didn’t matter. If they caught him today then they’d surely confiscate that important bottle of medicine from him and that would be an even bigger failure. The medicine was for his son who had become ill days ago and this medicine was the key for improving his condition. Without it… Inseong and him would be in bits. Sanghyuk could already feel the devastation, the urgency, creeping into his heart and he kicked the blasters again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit! C’mon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, as if they had ears, they finally grew aflame, propelling Sanghyuk further through space and away from those that call themselves the law of this endless galaxy. He’d run into them from time-to-time and never had they been friendly to him—to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not many are affectionate to pirates, thinking that they are the scum of the universe, the dirt of creation, but Sanghyuk knew their opinions were not everyone’s. Some were kind to pirates. They knew they could trust them better than the self-serving law and Sanghyuk used to be one of them before he’d accidentally stowed away on a ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ship pursuing him began to shoot at the masts and sails of his little ship and he swerved to avoid those fiery shots. Sanghyuk easily went through the manoeuvres to dodge their measly attacks, although it was difficult without someone onboard to warn him. He’d gone without his crew for this mission—deeming it too important a mission to risk bringing others and upping the likelihood of failure. But, now amongst this fight, he wished he’d at least brought Chanhee. The little spitfire was his trusted weapons expert and he would have surely knocked them to the other side of the galaxy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh crap,” he whispered to himself. There was an asteroid zone up ahead. Just dense rock floating in space together, but lethal if he couldn’t keep his wits about him. Technically, he could have gone around but his fuel tank was near the red and if he got through safely, then he’d have these guys off his tail. It was a risk he had to take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hair blew back flat against his scalp as he sped up the ship, flying headfirst into the asteroid field. Sanghyuk swerved, rolled and ducked the ship to avoid the asteroids, faintly hearing the bangs and crashes behind him as those in pursuit didn't make it into the field. Beginning to relax once again, he slows the ship and lets out a shallow breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did it. He got away with the medicine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… Or so he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A phaser beam cut into the ship and sent it flying into asteroid after asteroid before Sanghyuk brought it back. He’d almost been knocked off by the blast, but he sure as hell won’t be beaten now. Not when he was so close to his destination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no time to assess the damage before Sanghyuk had to dodge yet another beam of destructive light and energy. It seemed like a small ship, like his own, had been able to make it into the asteroid field and follow him. Now, Sanghyuk had to work twice as hard to steer the ship through the field. The green glowing asteroids seemed to be growing larger the deeper he flew, still swerving between them. With any luck, he’d get out of here with minimal damage, but luck was not on his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other ship hit him again, this time in the sails, and Sanghyuk cursed. The asteroids were beginning to pull tighter together now, creating their own gravitational pull, and Sanghyuk’s ship was slowed considerably with the hole in his sail. It wasn’t looking good, but up ahead Sanghyuk could spot two asteroids about to collide with </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough space for Sanghyuk to speed through them. Sanghyuk knew it would be close, but he had no other option if he wanted to get the medicine back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cursed as he sped up the ship to the last, and even as the ship was propelled through the asteroid field, time slowed. The seconds excruciatingly ticked by. The two </span>
  <span>asteroids </span>
  <span>closed in on each other. They were getting closer and closer and Sanghyuk </span>
  <em>
    <span>willed</span>
  </em>
  <span> against the odds—that he would get through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he managed it. The ship squeezed through and the two asteroids collided—ensuring that he lost the guy on his tail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t out of the asteroid field yet, but he’d lost one stressor. Sanghyuk gave himself a second to breathe before going back to traversing through the asteroids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The remainder of the trip home was still treacherous, but Sanghyuk managed to make it through the asteroid field without too much damage to the ship. He had hit one or two bigger asteroids on the way out, but the damage hadn’t rendered him incapable of flight and his heart began to swell at the thought of reaching home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sneaking suspicion that everything would be ripped from him however, he couldn’t help but intermittently look back. Back towards that black-market planet, back towards the asteroid field. Sanghyuk was almost too used to getting what he loved ripped from him and the fear crept under his skin at all-hours. His heart kept skipping a beat when, looking behind him, he spotted some movement way, way out there. His fight or flight told him that they were still pursuing, doggedly. And it wasn’t until Sanghyuk saw Home in sight, that he finally began to accept that they were gone, that Sanghyuk had successfully shaken them off his tail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His home, his small little planet, floated amongst other smaller planets, each a different colour of the spectrum. His planet, however, was similar to earth from what the tales described it as, and he and his family have enjoyed life on said planet for several years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk slowed the ship down and landed onto the planet’s surface. The ship creaked at the gravitational pull and Sanghyuk welcomed the tether that kept him from drifting off into the stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped from the ship, landing heavily and falling into the arms of Inseong. Breathing in the smell of stardust and the sweet aromas of his husband’s cooking, Sanghyuk felt grounded; his senses heightened and he became inexplicably aware of Inseong in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re home,” whispered Inseong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk tightened his arms around Inseong. “I’m home,” he whispered back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wished for nothing more than to stay here in Inseong’s arms, but there was something else he had to attend to—he had to give the medicine to Hyunwoo, their son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They parted from the hug and Sanghyuk took the medicine from his inner coat pocket. Inseong cupped it in his hands, looking at Sanghyuk with hopeful eyes. “This is it?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” breathed Sanghyuk, running his fingers through his messy hair. “I thought they wouldn’t miss such a small amount, but they chased me through an asteroid field to try and get it back.” He gave Inseong a wry smile. “They didn’t get it through. My ship says as much,” he explained, gesturing to the deep cracks and dents. Now that he could see them on land, he realised how bad they actually were and how lucky he was to reach this far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inseong brought a hand up to Sanghyuk’s face, caressing it. “Let’s go give it to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They entered Hyunwoo’s room with a gentle knock, and Sanghyuk’s eyes roamed over his sickly form. He looked worse than when he left two days prior and if he hadn’t arrived back today… Well, Sanghyuk didn’t want to think about that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad…” Hyunwoo coughed from trying to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk shushed him, stroking his hair.  “Save your strength, son,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk looked up at Inseong who passed him the medicine. It didn’t look pleasant-tasting with it being bright green, barely sloshing around the bottle with a goopy consistency. Hyunwoo stared at it knowingly and held his shaking hand out to take it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunwoo, with slowed reflexes, lifted it to his mouth and poured it back, swallowing it with a grimace. He passed the bottle back to Sanghyuk, lowering himself back down to lie on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk and Inseong waited until he fell back to sleep before slipping out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They embraced once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only time would tell if the medicine was effective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleeping in their bed once again was a pure blessing, and as Sanghyuk woke from his slumber, he stretched each limb with a soft groan. Warm arms were wrapped around his torso, tethering him in ways the blanket couldn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” gruffed Inseong, burying his head into the crook of Sanghyuk’s neck, his breath lightly tickling Sanghyuk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk let out a breathy laugh, turning so he was on top of Inseong, pressing their foreheads together. “Watch where you tickle me, Seongie~” His hands slithered up to Inseong’s sides and fingers pressing into the muscles in the way he knew made Inseong squirm and laugh breathlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop, stop, stop,” Inseong near screeched, surrendering and trying to wrap his arms around Sanghyuk further, pulling their bodies together. He kissed Sanghyuk’s cheek and, breathing out a pleased sigh, Sanghyuk covered Inseong’s face in kisses making the other devolve into light and fluffy laughter once again. It was music to Sanghyuk’s ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After spending more time cuddling each other, they slipped out of their bedroom and went to check on Hyunwoo. Opening the door to his bedroom, they were faced with an empty bed and no son to be seen. They shared a look before splitting up to search around their small home. He couldn’t have gotten far and sure enough, Sanghyuk entered the kitchen to see the pre-teen at the kitchen table reading from a book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunwoo-” Sanghyuk began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” Hyunwoo grinned at him, getting up and propelling himself at Sanghyuk. “I missed you so much,” he said into Sanghyuk’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk didn’t know what to do aside from embracing his son. He’d gotten badly sick so suddenly, and— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be able to hug his son again without the nebulous worries that swam around in his head, Sanghyuk was beyond grateful. So much so, that it brought him to tears as he bent down to hug his son tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sanghyuk, did you-” Inseong began. “Oh-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two more arms wrapped around Sanghyuk and Hyunwoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day was spent together, as a family. Sanghyuk’s ship could wait a day or two because he had been blessed with more time with his family, and he wouldn’t forsake </span>
  <span>that for any ship in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little afterthought~ I haven't written in past tense in so long but somehow, this ended up in past. So, if I mixed the tenses up anywhere, please kindly look away... 🙈</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>